The present disclosure relates to computer storage management, and more specifically, to managing the primary storage available to a computer through paging techniques.
Storage-management systems typically have the capability to organize data within primary storage into same-size blocks. These same-size blocks are referred to as pages. Pages may be selected, based on how recently the pages were used, for page compression. Compressed pages may be grouped together in page frames and relocated to secondary storage to create more unused capacity in primary storage.